


О семейных отношениях

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного об отношениях России и Беларуси. Тайм-лайн - 2010 год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О семейных отношениях

Вот уже несколько минут она придирчиво взирала на свое отражение, стремясь придать лицу серьезное и бескомпромиссное выражении – получалось не очень, поэтому вздохнув, Беларусь решила заняться волосами. Проведя расческой по длинным светлым локонам, Наташа не могла не признать, что несмотря ни на что, выглядит она изумительно. И только неприятное волнение заставляло тонкие брови чуть сдвинуться к переносице, а бледные пальчики едва заметно дрожать.

— Хороша. Ничего не скажешь, – совсем рядом раздался чуть насмешливый голос. – Как поживаешь, сестрица?  
— Стабильно, — не слишком уверенно отозвалась девушка, продолжая свое занятие. – А ты, Ольга?

Украина, словно не слыша, прошла в комнату и, не сводя глаз с Беларуси, присела на краешек кровати. Как старшая сестра, она могла судить о состоянии Наташи только по одному взгляду, но с тех пор, как они отдалились, и эта связь стала слабеть. Не было уже безоговорочного доверия, потакание друг другу, которое считалось родственной помощью, а не обязательством. От этого временами становилось очень грустно, но собственная гордость не позволяла признать это вслух, а порой даже самим себе. Лучше кричать во всеуслышание о самодостаточности и самостоятельности, чем ныть о том, что раньше было лучше; в ЕС подобное не потерпели бы.

— Готовишься? – мягко поинтересовалась Украина. – Вижу, что волнуешься. Неужели не выросла из всего этого?  
— Не понимаю о чем ты.  
— Дурочка ты, Наташа, — с ласковым смешком выдала Ольга, — что ж ты делаешь, а? Мечешься, споришь со всеми, а как что надо, идешь на контакт. Да ты за последние лет 15, ссорилась чаще, чем за всю нашу общую историю.  
— Кто бы говорил, – огрызнулась Беларусь, нахмурив симпатичную мордашку. — Ты и у себя-то разобраться не можешь.

Услышав подобное замечание, Ольга слегка обиженно покачала головой и, словно вспомнив о недавней мигрени, прижала пальцы к вискам.

— Это не одно и тоже, Наташа. Ты хочешь новые союзы, но крепко держишься за свои устои, не хочешь идти даже на малейшие уступки…  
— А с чего это я должна идти кому-то на уступки? – горячо возразила девушка. – Я не собираюсь прогибаться ни перед кем, пусть принимают меня такой, какая я есть! Раз их это не устраивает, пусть и дальше ходят надутыми, как индюки. Пора привыкнуть к тому, что я не ты, для меня отказаться от гордости неприемлемо!  
— Тю-ю-ю, да что ты городишь, сестра? – не скрывая раздражения, повысила голос Украина. – Возомнила себя не знамо кем, еще думаешь, что права свои качать можешь?  
— Вот и могу, – гордо вскинув голову, заявила Наташа. – Так что впредь, Оля, не лезь в мои личные дела со своими новыми друзьями, ссор тогда не будет.  
— Пусть так, – холодно продолжила Ольга. – Но ведь ты и с Ваней ругаешься чаще, чем с остальными… Что прошли те славные времена неземного обожания?  
Беларусь покраснела и прикусила губу, поднимать эту тему совсем не хотелось, особенно перед предстоящей встречей.  
— Только Ваню сюда, пожалуйста, не приплетай, – тихо, но уверенно попросила младшая сестра.  
— Отчего же? – едко усмехнувшись и наигранно изумляясь, спросила Украина. – Он же ключевая фигура. Столько сделал для нас, стольким жертвовал и при этом столько требовал… Должна же была остаться элементарная благодарность? Только сейчас дружить с Россией стало как-то не модно. – Странно, но даже голос Ольги при этих словах наполнился горечью. – Но мы семья, близкие люди, так получилось. Это же временно… — казалось, что она совершенно забыла, что именно хотела сказать и старалась оправдаться, но вот перед кем? Беларусь ее понимала, но капелька кислого осуждения все равно рвала сердце. – И все же Наталья, что это? Любовь на грани ненависти или ненависть на грани любви? Почему ты так стремишься стать выше, но при этом никак не откинешь прошлое? Хотя временами словно отрекаешься от него.

Арловская молчала. Много важных вопросов, на которые она пока не могла дать ответ со стопроцентной уверенностью. Одно она могла сказать точно:

— Я никогда не ненавидела Ваню, никогда не буду, – кулаки непроизвольно сжались. – Чтобы не произошло, как бы не повернулась жизнь, я знаю, что он от меня не отвернется, как чванливый Запад или безразличная Европа! Но я должна двигаться дальше. Я выросла и поэтому считаю вполне обоснованным защищать свою свободу! Ведь признай, что эти перепалки получили такое развитие, только с его стороны! – требовательно сказала Беларусь.  
— Ну, нет, разбирайтесь сами, – помахала руками Ольга и не смогла сдержать улыбки. Перед ней снова стояла та маленькая девочка, такая по-очаровательному серьезная и по-детски сердитая. – Не имею не малейшего желания вмешиваться, еще в итоге и виноватой могу оказаться. Да и дел невпроворот, – Украина поднялась и, подойдя к Наташе, сжала ее руку. – Удачи тебе, сестренка.  
— Не хочешь с ним повидаться?  
— Хм, хочу, но не сейчас, – немного смущенно отозвалась Ольга. – Надеюсь, мне представиться более удобный случай, а сейчас до встречи! – улыбка озарила ее лицо.  
— Передавай привет Альфреду, – кинула ей вслед Наталья, прежде чем дверь с щелчком закрылась.

* * *  
Он не задерживался, но Наташа не находила себе места, вздрагивая от любого шороха и поминутно глядя в окно. Так и конца света не ожидают… Но ждать было гораздо неприятнее, пусть даже и в своей комнате, в такой неформальной обстановке, где любой разговор можно было перевести в нужное русло, она на это искренне надеялась. Временами раздавался звонок, но девушка не спешила брать трубку – для всех она сегодня занята «личными делами никак не связанными с политикой и прочей важной канителью». Только видимо эта фраза вызывала интерес гораздо больший, чем она рассчитывала, особенно у Ториса, чей номер Арловская с негодованием была готова поставить в черный список.  
Стрелка часов предательски замерла, не желая достигнуть нужного деления, даже гневный взгляд Беларуси не мог заставить ее поторопиться. Но вот звук тяжелых шагов, едва заметный скрип двери, и он вошел, как всегда улыбаясь и протягивая ей три больших подсолнуха, чьи ярко-желтые лепестки были похожи на свет солнца, забавно, взирая на них, девушка даже начала щуриться.

— Здравствуй, Наташа, – спокойно произнес Брагинский и осмотрел небольшую комнатку, простую, но милую и достаточно уютную. – Неплохо устроилась, дела, как я понимаю тоже идут так же?  
Поймав себя на молчании, Арловская через силу смогла вымолвить только:  
— Прошу располагайся, я очень рада тебе, брат.  
Слова, прозвучавшие так неуверенно и сухо, словно из-за приличия, не смутили Ивана, и он с легкой, естественной фамильярностью сначала сел на кровать, а затем и вовсе откинулся на подушку.  
— Я видела тебя в костюме, когда ты собирался на саммит… — сказала первое, что пришло в голову Наташа.  
— Ах, это… — с ленцой отозвался Россия. – Официально, строго, даже гордо, но все-таки не совсем по мне. Тем более, что мне скрывать или чего стыдиться перед семьей? – добродушная улыбка заставила поежиться Беларусь, но, памятуя о многих вещах, она знала, что в ответ может вести себя так же, поэтому положила подсолнухи на стол и уверенно, стараясь что-то доказать легла рядом с Иваном, впрочем избегая взгляда светлых глаз. Почему то неловкость почти сразу исчезла – все было привычным и правильным. Уставившись в потолок, она замерла, вслушиваясь в его мерное дыхание, ощущая такой знакомый и родной запах снега и пороха, хвои и табака. И словно волной, ее накрыли детские воспоминания: над головой голубело небо, по его поверхности плыли белые корабли – облака, солнце слепило глаза, а кожей чувствовалась мягкая свежая трава, на которой они решили отдохнуть; сама Беларусь была одета в легкий белый сарафан, складки которого колебались от порыва теплого ветра; журчание воды и шелест листьев убаюкивали, а смех России и Украины заставлял быть настороже – на всякий случай Наташа нашла руку старшего брата и крепко сжала.  
— Я никуда не убегаю, – его голос вывел Арловскую из небытия, и она жутко смутилась, поняв, что взяла Брагинского за руку не только в воспоминаниях. – Давай, сестра, рассказывай, что на этот раз? Чем ты недовольна? – заметив ее замешательство, Иван взял инициативу на себя.  
Наташа повернулась к нему и с негодованием отметила, что Россия лежит с закрытыми глазами! Словно он пришел сказки от нее послушать!  
— Цены, – слово неприятно «липло» к языку и отдавало горечью. – Ты не думаешь, что они слишком…  
— Высоки? Нет, не думаю, – ровным голосом отозвался Россия, не меняясь в лице. – Они должны устраивать такую взрослую девочку, как ты. Вы с Олей должны понимать, что переехав, взяли на себя ответственность. Неужели я должен следить за вами все время и выдавать деньги на карманные расходы? Прости, но все изменилось, дорогая…

И снова странное чувство, с каким мы обычно вспоминаем прошлое, не важно, хорошее или плохое. Ведь все равно это часть тебя… Наталья помнила дни войны, настолько четко, что могла подробно пересказать события каждого. Тяжелые, мрачные месяцы, полные забот и тревог. Пробуждения среди ночи, а то и вообще, недели бессонницы, голодание, страх, отчаянье. Но зато, какими сплоченными они все были – иначе нельзя, заведомый проигрыш. Ольга, встревоженная, хлопотливая, брала на себя роль практически матери большого семейства. Все домашнее хозяйство зависело от ее решений, которые угодливо исполняли остальные. Беларусь не стояла в стороне, стараясь всеми силами поддержать родственников, особенно его… Это ведь она глаз не могла сомкнуть, если он долго не возвращался, это она старалась уберечь его от лишнего труда… Брагинский в то время часто возвращался не в лучшем виде. Раны кровоточили, а постоянные сражения не давали им закрыться. И просыпаясь с ним ночью, от очередного звонка, Арловская с содроганием сердца, слушала его разговор, не сомневаясь, что звонит либо Англия, либо Америка, которым уж точно приходилось легче, чем Ивану. Она помогала ему натянуть рубашку и быстро застегнуть пуговицы на пальто, Ольга наматывала ему на шею шарф и, перекрестившись, целовала в лоб. Наталья, дрожащим голосом просила поскорее возвращаться и получала теплую улыбку вместо ответа. А потом, тайком от всех, тихо плакала за закрытой дверью. Гордая, сильная Беларусь никогда не показывала слабость семье, стать опорой было важнее.  
Но при всем этом, она чувствовала себя значительной и важной, как жена, ждущая мужа с фронта. И это чувство было прекрасным. А когда появился проблеск победы – это она первая обняла Брагинского, хотя ее отчаянно теснили остальные. Она первая услышала вздох радости, вырвавшийся из его груди, видела счастье, отразившееся на дорогом лице…

— Я знаю, – Наташа грустно уставилась на собеседника. – Но это возмутительно, я не так много прошу…  
— И я прошу не много. Но ты последнее время не слишком хорошо себя ведешь, со мной в том числе. Мы уже много раз об этом говорили…

Ну откуда такой поучительный тон? Беларусь насупилась. Она что, ребенок, которому он считает нужным втолковать прописные истины? Пусть учит лучше своих маленьких подопечных… Вспомнив, о двух симпатичных черноглазых и черноволосых девочках, Наташа не смогла проигнорировать легкий укол ревности. Сейчас Ваня нашел себе новых подопечных – Абхазию и Южную Осетию, казалось, он старался найти замену двум своим сестрам. Может, потому Арловская никак не могла принять их?

— Ваня, ты что хочешь, чтобы из-за такой ерунды нам опять приписали «войну»?  
— А что? Была «молочная», теперь можно «нефтяную» или «газовую», пусть раздувают, как им будет угодно, — улыбка скользнула и в чуть приоткрытых глазах цвета сирени, — от своего я не отказываюсь.  
— Упрямый осел! – выплюнула Наталья, пристав и сложив руки на груди. – Ну и ладно! Только тебе это еще аукнется!  
— Тоже пойдешь дружить с Альфредом? – вопрос, больше похожий на утверждения. – Ох, Наташенька, и этот разговор открыт. Но вот вопрос: захочет ли он?  
Беларусь оскорблено отвернула голову. Еще одна неприятная тема, что они с Украиной сговорились что ли? Наступают на мозоли без зазрения совести!  
— Изменился ты, Ваня, – мрачно заявила девушка. – Перестал ценить семью, совсем забылся, а сейчас оглянись, с таким отношением останешься ты один.  
— Милая сестренка, — доброжелательно начал Россия, но если бы Наташа не отвернулась, то заметила бы, с каким серьезным лицом он это говорит, — когда же ты с Олей оглянешься и поймешь, что изменились здесь только вы, а я остался таким же. Все так же думаю о том, что вы часть моего мира, которую мне надо оберегать, но, к сожалению, любое мое «посягательство» вызывает диссонанс и бурю негодования. Я смирился – пора дать вам улететь.  
Что-то внутри Арловской екнуло, и она почувствовала, как губы задрожали, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Резко, порывисто она кинулась Брагинскому на шею и заплакала. Тот осторожно приобнял ее и погладил по голове.  
— Я… я не виновата! – сдавленно прошептала она. – Это не мое решение, я должна слушаться своего начальника, так же как и ты своего… а мы… мы же ничего не решаем! И Ольга, я уверенна, тоже так думает. Просто мы должны жить и приспосабливаться к этому… обществу, – Наташа посмотрела в глаза России, который мягко придерживал ее за плечи.  
Наверное, она слишком давно не видела его улыбку такой искренней. Он поцеловал ее в лоб и тихо произнес:  
— Я знаю, Наташа, и уж точно ни в чем тебя не виню. Ты должна жить, так как будет лучше для тебя. Но, — бесконечная усталость в каждой черточке лица, — и мне следует заботиться о себе. Я очень люблю вас всех, так же, как когда мы жили большой дружной семьей… — он встал и не спеша двинулся к выходу.  
— До следующих переговоров? – с надеждой кинула ему в спину Беларусь.  
— Конечно, – вновь маска добродушия. – Хотя, мы же с тобой прекрасно знаем, что снова ни к чему не придем…


End file.
